She's lost and broken
by especially now
Summary: She's lost and broken. He tries to help, but she's too stubborn.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

><p>Quinn he yelled. She looked up from the dark corner she was sat at, a bag of powder on the floor and a spliff in-between her lips.<p>

'What?' she mumbled harshly, not looking at him.

'What's wrong with you?' he questioned trying to meet her gaze, but she was avoiding any eye contact with him.

'What do you mean what's wrong with me?' she spat out, as she glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for his crap, she looked up at him 'Why don't you just get lost and go back to Zizes'

"You know what I mean, Just look at you for fucks sake, and me and zizes are over, we only ever just friends. Quinn just for god sake don't be stupid' He said frustrated, wanting to grab her shoulders and shake her into reality. This wasn't her, she was slowly ruining her life, he just wanted to help her, but she was as stubborn as hell, he shook his before, before he seated himself beside her on the floor, she looked up at him, before she scooted a few steps away.

"Fabray, just put the spliff down and talk to me" he pleaded. She shook her head, looking anywhere but him, she finally got the lighter to work, she lit the spliff and took a long drag, letting out a cloud of smoke, when she opened her mouth "You can't tell me what to do" she said, before adding "No one can". He had to fight every ounce of his body, from just pulling her in to a grip, to tell her 'it'll be ok'. Instead he pulled out his hand from his pocket and reached for her spliff, quickly grabbing it and smothering it on the floor.

"Why did you do that for you bastard?" She screamed in his face, her breath smelling of the spliff, his face cringed at smell.

He was angry, she was being stupid, he was trying to help her and she was pushing him away. "Seriously Quinn, You know why I did that, you're fucking up your life here, just look at you, you're resulting to drugs, and you're acting like an addict, Just STOP! I don't know what's wrong with you? I don't know what's gotten into you or why you're acting like this, but this is no way to act, seriously Quinn, just stop with all this Bullshit."

She sat their silently for a minute, before meeting his gaze, her eyes were red, she had heavy black make-up around her, which made her look ill, she didn't look like Quinn Fabray anymore, she looked like someone else "Why do you even care?" She said softly, it surprised him, he then realised behind all this façade, she was broken, more than anyone thought.

"You know why I care, Quinn. Just stop this, please' He pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "I'm just being me" she said softly, like she was trying to make herself believe the lie.

He looked at her before shaking his head. "No, no Quinn, You're not being you, you're hiding behind this as a mask, you're rebelling against everyone and yourself, you think this is an escape, but it's just another façade of yours, you're ruining yourself" he said to her.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. "You try being me, Everyone wants me to be somebody" she spat, he could see it then. The little girl inside of her, she was broken as hell.

"Well, I want Quinn Fabray, the girl I fell in love with, the girl that can light up a room with her smile, I want the real you, Quinn. Not the girl you put on for everyone else' he said softly.

She was silent. She didn't say a word, instead he saw her reaching for another Spliff, he groaned, she wasn't listening; she looked up at him, her hand on the lap, with the spliff. "That girl's dead" she said, with not a hint of emotion.

He looked at her.

"Your right, she's dead. The girl I fell in love with, wouldn't throw her life into drugs, she knew better, she was strong and she wouldn't let her life go past her" he said, he stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants.

He looked up at him and mumbled "You can't stay strong forever" she said quietly.

He didn't look at her, but he replied "But you can't just give up on life, and the people that care about you" he said sternly.

"Who cares?" she shrugged, her shoulders slumped.

"I do" he said, giving her one last glance. "When the girl I fell in love with comes back, tell her I said to come see me and tell her I love her" he said, before walking away.

She watched him walk away, as soon he was out of sight; she fell back, leaning against the wall. Her head fell into her lap, she let the tears fall and spliff abandoned, she cried into her lap, because she knew he was right.

She was lost and broken.


End file.
